The Last Year
by LondonPrincess99
Summary: Draco and Hermione are the Heads at Hogwarts in their 7th year.  From pranks to balls to other surprises will they Survive... Each other that is. DXH Sorry bad at summiries but trust me this is a story you will not regret reading!
1. All Abord Hogwarts Express

**** The Last Year**  
><strong>

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and i plan for it to go on for at least 20 chapters. In my story Dumbledore was actually captured by Voldemort and hidden till the end of the war and Crabbe is still alive along with all the Weasleys. This chapter is short but that's because you have the power to say what happens in this story. Enjoy!**

**-LondonPrincess99**

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled to herself as she crossed over to platform 9 ¾. This was going to be the best year so far because she was given the honor of being Head Girl, and now that the war was over she could focus all of her energies on schoolwork.<p>

She was so lost in imagining how wonderful 7th year would be the she walked right into a familiar, infamous blond Slytherin.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" Draco spat. Crabbe and Goyle, his comrades, laughed stupidly as they passed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So much for a perfect year,'' she thought until a short redhead tackled her into a hug.

"Ginny! How are you? Did you get my owls? Hermione squealed as she hugged her friend.

"I'm fine! The train's about to leave so let's hurry and get on and then we can talk," Side by side they ran to catch the scarlet train.

After meeting up with Ron and Harry in one of the compartments, they all told each other about their summers. Soon they all lost track of the time while laughing at each others' stories and only realized that they needed to get their robes on when the castle's sweeping lawns came into view.

"Oh we have to hurry now!" said Hermione. "Here, why don't you guys go to the Gryffindor bathroom and I'll go to the Slytherin one, so it'll be faster."

"Good idea, let's meet back here in 5," Harry said, walking to the front of the train.

Hermione turned to face the Slytherin section of the train and headed to the bathroom with robes in hand. Draco was the only one waiting in line to get dressed. As she reached the door, the train lurched to a stop. Hermione slammed into Draco causing both of then to fall on the ground.

"I know I'm irresistible, but let's try not making running into me a habit." Draco smirked at her as she struggled to come back with an adequate response. She scowled and was about to tell him off when something caught her eye. On the left side of his robe was a badge bearing the words "Head Boy."

"This is not happening," Hermione moaned. She would rather swallow undiluted bubotuber pus than share the Head quarters with Draco Malfoy.

"Get off, Granger. I don't want a Mudblood like you ruining my new robes."

"You insolent prat! Why did you have to be Head Boy?" Hermione asked as she pushed herself off of him.

He had a questioning look in his eyes but then saw the Head Girl badge. His eyes widened for a moment but then relaxed with his famous smirk.

"So I guess we'll really be getting to know each other, huh?" He gave her a sultry wink.

"Don't you dare," Hermione said through her teeth as she pressed the tip of her wand at his neck.

Draco raised his chin just as Blaise and Pansy came out of the bathrooms. They both were a little stunned at first until Hermione lowered her wand and pushed past Pansy to the women's room and slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked Draco who were both staring at the door.

"Nothing," Draco said shortly. He yanked his arm out of Pansy's grasp and walked into the men's room.

After Hermione changed, she returned to the spot where she was going to meet up with her friends and they all walked to the carriages listening to Hermione's story about Malfoy being Head Boy.

"Did you feel his abs when you fell on top of him?" Ginny asked with a saucy grin.

"Seriously, Ginny? My whole year is ruined and you think about his abs?"

"Hey, I'm only human."

"Should I be concerned?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Never," Ginny said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Hermione and Ron both winced at this, and made sure to keep their eyes averted from the direction of the lovebirds until the carriages stopped at the front of the school gates.

When they reached Hogwarts they headed to the Great Hall for the annual start-of-term banquet. Before the Sorting Ceremony started, Professor McGonagall told Draco and Hermione to meet in Dumbledore's office after the feast.

Hermione couldn't pay attention during the start-of-term speech nor to what she was eating that night because all she could think about was dreading the rest of the year with the annoying ferret.

"Hurry up Granger!" Malfoy said as the student body stood up and began to exit the Great Hall. He tapped his foot and folded his arms on his chest.

"Ugh. I'll see you later, okay?" Hermione said as she hugged her friends farewell and walked a few feet in front of Draco and out of the Great Hall, towards Dumbledore's office.

"Tootsie Roll," Hermione said to the stone gargoyle, and they rode the stone escalator up to Dumbledore's office in silence. Hermione noted a look of shock and surprise on Draco's face, and guessed that it was his first time in the headmaster's office.

Draco lifted the bronze knocker, and as it fell against the door, they heard Dumbledore's voice.

"You may come in, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

As they walked in, Fawkes the phoenix alighted from his perch, briefly brushing against Draco's face. He startled, and Hermione resisted the urge to laugh at him, instead sitting in one of the chairs across from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, "Congratulations on becoming Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts," he paused to push his half-moon spectacles higher up on his crooked nose, " I have a surprise for both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys should the surprise be that there is actually another head boy to make Draco jealous or that they get to plan the ball together this year? If it's the ball I'll add some type of dare or prank war for them. Thanks and review! (at least 5 reviews till I continue)<br>**

**-LondonPrincess99**


	2. Fluffy Rainbow Unicorns

Fluffy Rainbow Unicorns!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I have had positive feedback from both ideas so I think it best to combine them! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion.<p>

"You two will be sharing the Head position with a new classmate," Dumbledore said before popping a lemon head in his mouth.

Draco stood up rapidly, causing his chair to tip over. "This is outrageous! I already have to share a common room with Granger!"

"Excuse me, Malfoy," Hermione spat, "but I believe that I should be the one complaining about you and your pureblood ways of hating everyone who is different from you! And your attitude that you are superior to everyone regardless of even knowing them!"

"Shall I tell you about your new situation?" Dumbledore interrupted. "Your new classmate comes from Durmstrang Institute. This person had the top scores in their class, and is quite the Quidditch player."

"Great. That's just fabulous but why exactly is she now a Head?" Draco asked.

"We choose the students with the highest grades to be the Head Boy and Girl. Taylor Rasp, our new seventh year, tied with you, so to be fair, we will have one Head Girl and two Head Boys."

"Wait…did you say Head Boys?" Draco asked, his face dark with resentment.

Hermione smirked at Draco and asked, "So when do we get to meet this Taylor?"

Professor McGonagall lead a disgruntled Draco and an eager Hermione to the Head dormitories.

"Sugar Quill," she said to a painting of a Victorian couple.

"You may now choose a new password," the lady in the painting said with a graceful curtsy.

"Umm… How about Hogwarts, a History?" suggested Hermione.

"No," Draco said, crossing his arms, "How about something like the Chamber of Secrets?"

"That just sounds clichè."

"I'd rather have Fluffy Rainbow Unicorns than Hogwarts, a History!"

"Fluffy Rainbow Unicorns accepted," said the man in the painting.

"Taylor will be arriving at Hogwarts tomorrow," McGonagall said, smiling as she turned and walked down the hall.

"Well… Are you going to say the password?" Draco asked impatiently.

"You can do the honors," Hermione said, stifling her laughter.

He sighed and then mumbled, "Fluffy Rainbow Unicorns."

The common room looked a lot like the Gryffindor one. There was a fireplace that was burning on the wall with the portrait entrance. The rooms were on the second floor. The winding staircase on the right lead to Hermione's new room and the one on the left lead to Draco's new room. A balcony that overlooked the common room connected the two rooms with a bathroom.

"Where do you think Taylor will room?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care," he snapped. He glared at her and slammed his door shut.

"Wonder what's gotten into him?" Hermione thought as she got into her pajamas and jumped into bed. "It's going to be a strange year!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of it? Review if you have ideas for his last name, or the name of the school he went to. If I use your idea, you will be recognized! Thanks!<strong>


	3. SkyScrapers and Notes

**Yay! Third chapter already up! I'll work on my other story before I get back to this one. But until then… **

* * *

><p>"Wake up! You're going to make us both late!" Hermione shouted from the bathroom.<p>

"Hmmm. Lets think. No," he replied from under his green and silver bedspread.

"Wake up you bloody oaf!" she shouted as she took her shoe off her foot and chucked it at Draco's head from the doorway.

"Oww!" he yelled as his head shot up, "You could have just asked woman! But of coarse you resort to violence," he said with his wizarding world-renowned smirk.

"I. Am. Not. VIOLENT!" she said taking her other shoe off and again aiming for Draco.

"Yep that proved your point." He said after dodging her footwear.

"Eerrrr!" she growled, stomping back to her room in frustration.

* * *

><p>She finished her makeup in her room on her new vanity. After about five minuets she headed down to the common room and almost out the portrait when she remembered her shoes.<p>

"Looking for these?" Draco asked standing on the second floor, dangling her shoes from his fingers.

"Come on Draco. Give them back!" she whined looking up at him.

"Ah Granger," he said calmly, slowly making his way down the wooden spiral staircase, "What makes you think I'll give you them this easily?" he asked as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"You'll give them to me because we're already late for breakfast and if we don't hurry we'll also miss the start of our first class."

"Alright, you convinced me. But first how about a slight modification for the bump caused by there on my head?" and with the flick of his wrist he put a charm on the normal school shoes turned into sleek black 8 inch heals with a firecracker red lining. He smirked as he tossed them back to her and walked to the portrait.

"Draco! This is not funny! Change them back! This is my only pair!" She yelled at the Slytherin prince as he stopped in front of her.

"Well aren't you going to try them on?" Draco said as he watched Hermione try on her new and "improved" shoes.

He offered his hand to Hermione as she finished putting on her shoes. She ignored it getting up from the floor. She was only a few inches off Draco's height now. She wobbled and fell into Draco's arms. He smirked as she pushed her self away from him.

About to fall again, Draco steadied her by holding her arms while trying to hold in a laugh.

"OK. Ha ha. You had your laugh now please turn them back." She whined, holding onto the large armchair.

"Hey serves you right for throwing them at me! Now both you and I will get hurt from those bloody shoes. Me a bruise. You probably multiple injuries considering you can barely stand and without shoes you will get at least 10 points off of Gryffindor in each class," Draco said crossing his arms.

"I'll get you back for this Malfoy!" Hermione spat as she crawled through the portrait into the corridor.

All she heard was chuckling from behind her.

She slowly made her way to the great hall with Draco laughing behind her.

* * *

><p>"Come on Granger hurry it up!" he said pushing her from behind making her just barely catch her balance.<p>

"This is so not funny!" she pouted sitting crisscross on the floor.

"Actually it is… Oh come on Granger!"

No response.

"What if I say sorry?

No response.

"What if I turn your shoes back?" Draco asked finally giving in.

"Yes Please!" Hermione responded as she grabbed his arm and pulled her self up.

"Yea. 'Bout that… Its not happening but…" Draco's said walking around in circles, looking down at the scowling Hermione, "if you do something exceptionally amusing today I will change them back at the end of the day," Draco said stopping in front of her with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Oh Yea? And what do you propose I do?" Hermione questioned taking a step closer.

"Being as kind as I am I will give you a few choices—"

"Fine whatever but we have to go eat. Just tell me them in potions today," she cut him off and walked into the great hall.

"See ya then," he winked as he marched up to the Slytherin table and took his seat between Pansy and Blaise, across from Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to where her friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys!" Hermione beamed as she sat down.

"Well someone's in a good mood," Ginny commented as she slid over to make room for Hermione.

"Well I'm just happy to get rid of Draco and see you guys!" she said helping herself to some toast.

"Well its good to see you too," Harry said before eating his last piece of egg.

"Yea, so what's it like being head girl?" Luna asked with her unusual glassy stare, "And where did you get those shoes?"

This caused everyone to look under the table and admire Hermione's new shoes.

"Just a Draco incident," Hermione said with a sigh, "I threw my regular school shoes at him so he charmed them into these skyscrapers!"

"What's a skyscraper?" Ron asked with a mouthful of sausage.

"Honestly Ronald, do you even pay attention in muggle studies?" Hermione asked.

"Well I think they look bloody hot." Ron said after he swallowed the food in his mouth, "Even if Malfoy made them."

Lavender, his girlfriend, glared at him with disgust.

"Charming Ronald." Hermione said as she finished the last piece of her toast.

* * *

><p>After breakfast they all headed to potions.<p>

Hermione fell behind her friends because this class was with the Slytherins. The entire way to the class she wondered what Draco would make her do. If it was too ridiculous, she wouldn't do it. I mean it was just shoes right? And she was getting quite used to them. She was no runway model but at least she could walk at her normal speed.

She was the last one to make it into the classroom. She looked around for a seat and she only saw one… Next to Pansy.

She rolled her eyes. Out of anyone why her? Why? She got under her skin in every way possible. From being muggle born to what she wears, everything.

"Ugh!" Pansy remarked as she scooted on her chair as far away from Hermione as possible, "Well if isn't the mudblood we've all come to know and hate!" she spat. Hermione ignored her as she got her books out. But Pansy persisted on, "look, I know that you are Head Girl, and so is my Drakey so you better keep your filthy paws off my man!" she hissed, "And now it looks like your turning into some sort of slut just to impress him!" she said pointing at Hermione's shoes.

Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor. Before she could object to any of the false accusations Pansy said, she was interrupted by something hitting her in the head. A paper airplane. She unfolded it to find a note.

A note from Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger. But without 10 more reviews I won't carry on. I need a break anyways. Thanks for the people that do review. You know its not hard. 1 button and a few words is all it takes ;)<strong>


	4. Wardrobe Change

**Wardrobe Change**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'll update every 2 or 3 days if I can. Still looking for a beta reader! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Granger, <em>read the note in spiky black letters, _if you want me to change your shoes back, you have to do one of these three options (or more, I certainly don't object to seeing you make a fool of yourself.) You could declare your love for Longbottom or Potter in front of everyone at breakfast, do my laundry for two weeks, or kiss Taylor the moment you see him, regardless of what he look like. Now don't tell me which one you are going to do. I like surprises. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy._

He smirked and watched as she scribbled something down on the other side of his note, then looked up and glared at him.

Hermione left the note on her desk when the class ended, knowing Draco would pick it up. It read, _Malfoy_, _your demands are too absurd for me to do just to get my shoes back to normal. I think I like being taller but I will eventually find a way to turn them back on my own._ _Sincerely, Hermione Granger_

Draco was furious; he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it away. When he was walking up the stairs to his next class he saw Hermione in front of him that gave him an idea.

Hermione saw Draco out of the corner of her eye. He was smirking then took out his wand and whispered something directed towards her. She turned around instinctively and he almost ran into her.

"Why hello Granger," he said with an unsettling smile.

"What are you up to Malfoy?" she asked putting her free hand on her hip.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he brushed past her. He finally turned around and headed down the hallway to his next class.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and continued to her classroom. Again she walked in last.

Blaise turned around when he heard the door open and exclaimed, "Holy Merlin Granger! Is that you?"

Everyone in the room turned around. The guys all stared while the girls glared.

Hermione's eyes skidded over the crow of awed people, then stopped at a smirking blond Slytherin. He mouthed the words, "Look down."

Her shoes were still the same wretched stilettos, but her stockings were torn, and her robes, shirt, and skirt had all been magically shrunken, so she looked like a desperate whore. She bit down the urge to scream, glaring at Draco and covering as much as herself as she could with her robe.

She looked around for a seat and of course there was only one left. Next to the prat who did this to her.

She slammed her books down on the desk and sat down with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I hate you," Hermione said looking straight ahead.

Draco held in his laugh, "You know, you don't have to cover up."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically. "You have gone to far this time! OK the shoes were one thing but this goes over the line."

"Every other sane male on this planet would agree with me that I made juristic and much needed improvements to you," he argued.

Hermione settled for a scathing glare as Professor Binns floated into the History of Magic classroom. All class Hermione didn't answer one question. She could feel the class's eyes burning at the back of her neck. Once the lesson ended she was the first one out of the room, with Draco close behind.

"Hey! Hey wait up Granger!" Draco yelled trying to catch up with Hermione who was already halfway down the hall, "Wow you really did learn to walk fast in the shoes." Draco said practically out of breath.

"If that's an apology then I'd rather just get my normal clothes back."

Draco couldn't help but stare at her.

She stomped on his foot as hard as she could and stalked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

She heard Draco use some very colorful language as the rest of the class cheered for Hermione as she strutted down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! Only one more part of this day! Taylor comes in at the end of it! Will update soon! Could you tell me if you add this or have added this as one of you favorite stories! Need 35 reviews till i post my next story!<br>**


	5. Taylor Rasp

**Thanks to everyone who urged me to carry on so here is the next chapter. And a special thanks goes out to RiniTaisho for suggesting the last name Rasp. I did like all the other name ideas but this one stood out for being snappy and interesting. Thanks again and enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't talk to Draco for the rest of the day. He sent her another note in Herbology but she simply threw it away without even opening it.<p>

After finishing all her classes Hermione want to the owlry because she didn't want to see Draco again in the common room. As she sat on the rail she didn't notice someone walk in.

"Hermione?"

She spun around and lost her balance. Right as she was waiting for the impact from falling on the solid floor, she realized that she had been caught.

She opened her tightly squinted eyes and saw a pale, pointed looking down at her.

She pushed herself back up and crossed her arms.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Umm I was just looking for you," he said looking at his shoes as he scratched the back of his neck.

"That didn't answer my question, did it?

"Ok fine I'm sorry for humiliating you," he said quickly, "and Dumbledore wants us to meet him in his office in five minutes."

Draco turned around to go but half way there he realized that there was no clack clacking of her shoes coming from behind him. He cursed her for being so stubborn.

"What?" he asked getting slightly more annoyed.

"I'll go with you if you help me carry something."

"What?"

"These," she said dangling her shoes in front of his face. "They've given me blisters."

"Fine. Now let's go already."

Before they walked into his office, Hermione took into action her own plan of revenge that she thought up when she was in the owlry.

Dumbledore stood at his desk as they walked into his office. He had a slightly amused look in his eyes.

"I see you both are trying some new changes to your clothing style."

Draco looked confused then looked down.

All he was wearing was his green and silver plaid boxers and his white socks.

He was mortified. And to Hermione that was priceless.

He looked up at Hermione and Dumbledore who had already taken their seats he hurried and sat down as his face turned pink.

"We will be having two balls this year. You two will be in charge of planning both. You will tell all the prefects at your next meeting and each house will come up with an idea and you two will be the final judges. And keep in mind that the themes should somehow coincide."

"Great" Draco mumbled as he slouched back into his chair.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We'll be on it right away."

"Good. Now I wouldn't want you two to miss the arrival of Mr. Rasp. By the way Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you put on some clothes."

"I wonder if he's cute?" Hermione said in an awkward silence as they walked down the empty hall.

Draco raised his eyebrow as if slightly amused, "Don't get your hopes up, I bet he is some nerd who only cares about reading... Hey he'd be perfect for you!"

"You're forgetting that he plays Quidditch," Hermione said, "and that means he's probably build pretty well. And him being smart is just a bonus," she said as he rolled is eyes. She blushed furiously, and stepped around him and quickened her pace which he easily caught up to.

Once inside the common room they both looked at each other and ran towards the bathroom door.

"OK, Malfoy, I think you need to get yourself more fixed up than I do."

Draco shook his head smiling, "No you look like a complete mess!" he said and they both laughed again.

Just as they were both about to check their reflections, Professor McGonagall came into the room. Behind her was an extremely handsome boy about Draco's height.

Professor McGonagall looked at the inappropriate outfits and the complete mess and only wondered what happened.

"This is no way for the two of you to act!" she exclaimed with a scowl. They ignored her.

"Hi I'm Draco," he said stepping in front of Hermione as he held out his hand to the second Head Boy.

Taylor shook it and said, "Taylor Rasp," He stepped around Draco and asked, "And you?"

Hermione glanced at Draco who looked furious. She smiled.

"Hermione," she said, giving Taylor a kiss on his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all the encouragement! I hope you liked this chapter! Next time Draco and Taylor have a little talk… Thanks again and remember to review! <strong>


	6. Man to Man

**Chapter 6 up! Enjoy!**

…

Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's waste and lifted her over his shoulders. She was shocked.

"Let be down Draco Malfoy!" she yelled as she banged her fits on his back. He carried her upstairs into his room then let her down on his bed while taking her wand from her pocket, "hey give that back!" she whined as she grabbed for her wand.

"Ah ah ah," he said waving his finger while his other hand that held her wand was behind his back.

She pouted and then crossed her arms.

"Good girl. Now I'll have a little talk with you later. Now I have to take care of Tyler."

"It's Taylor," she said making her way from the bed to the bathroom door.

With the flick of his wrists the doors locked. He smirked as she marched over to him.

"What is your problem?" She asked.

He gazed into her eyes with a serious look on his face and put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down onto the bed. He leaned over her so that their faces were only s few inches apart; she let out a small gasp. This broke Draco out of his trance. He stepped up and cleared his throat.

"Well… Wait here," he said as he backed out of the room. Before she could argue she door slammed and she herd the click of a lock.

She hung her head. What the hell would he want from her? And as long as she was in there she thought he wouldn't mind if she looked through some of his things…

…

"Sorry," Draco said as she walked down the stairs, "she forgot to take her medication today." He said with a fake smile.

"Well isn't that your room your brought her in?" McGonagall asked with a scowl on her face.

"Lets just say she needed a little persuading, to take her medication that is," Draco said with a smirk.

"And what are you doing with the barest of clothes on Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked while crossing her arms.

"Oh they are on."

McGonagall looked as if she was expecting a better explanation but just shook her head and said, "Ok well you will be sharing a room with Taylor for the time being until we find a place to put his new room."

"What? Wait wait wait. You want me to share a room with him?" Draco asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes, or we could ask miss Granger is she would be willing to share with you?" McGonagall asked Taylor. He looked pretty excited about this idea.

Before he could answer Draco said, "You know what? On second thought I would want you to be my roommate," Draco said gritting his teeth and giving both Taylor and McGonagall a terribly fake smile.

"Oh good! Now Tyler you have everything and you new schedule?" He nodded, "Well I'm off! Play nice boys and tell Hermione that she should not waste her last year here being a… a… a Pansy," she said scrunching her nose just at the thought of that girl. And with that she nodded to them both and exited the common room and out through the portrait hole.

"Sooo… Can I go unpack?" Taylor asked while shifting his stance.

"Yeaaa, no. You see Rasp you better keep your hands off of Hermione. I'm sure you've heard of the Malfoys so don't mess with me."

"I'll do whatever I want to," Taylor said taking a step closer to Draco noticing that he was about two inches shorter. Draco smirked.

"Oh so you think you're some sort of playboy? You don't even know the meaning of that word," Draco laughed as he turned around and headed to his room, "By the way don't even bother coming up stairs, you can sleep on the couch until your new room is ready."

"Like I care. I'll just ask Hermione if I can stay with her and I'm sure she'll say yes. She seams like a nice person to share a bed with considering her slutty outfit," Taylor said with a glint of evil in his eye.

Draco stopped in his tracks as he heard Taylor's last comment, "He turned around to Taylor and simply said, "not if I have anything to do about it," and with that he unlocked and then slammed his door shut.

…

After Draco left the room with her locked in it, Hermione started to look around. He didn't have many pictures of his family. After finding nothing interesting she sat down on his bed and started swinging her feet. Her feet hit something as they reached the bottom of his bed. She got down on all fours and peered under the bed.

She dragged the item that she hit out from under the bed. It was a photo album.

She opened the huge front cover that said Malfoy's on it and started to study all the pictures.

The pictures were moving of coarse and they had shown everything about his family until about half way through he was born. He was a cute baby.

Hermione noticed that they seamed like any normal family. She also noticed that even in the more recent pictures, Draco never had the same tattoo on his forearm.

Before she could look at anymore, she heard someone walking up the stairs. She quickly closed the book and pushed it back under the stairs and sat on the bed.

Draco Stomped into the room looking furious. He slammed the door behind him and locked the door once again.

Hermione was surprised when he sat down next to her and gazed into her eyes.

"OK Hermione, I know you aren't going to believe me but what I'm about to tell you is the truth."

….

**So Taylor is actually not as good as he is made out to be. Will Hermione see through his mask of lies or will it be too late? And what does Draco do about it and is he starting to have feelings for Hermione? So many questions, and only one way to find out… Review!**


	7. Temper Tantrum

Temper Tantrum

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been busy on my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! Your just being ridiculous! Taylor is not like that!" Hermione shouted at Draco who was sitting on his bed.<p>

"And how would you know that Mudblood! You haven't even talked to him! If you can tell is someone's a playboy by making out with him than you got me impressed."

"Hey I would have never done that if you didn't tell me too! And that reminds me, Change my clothes back."

"Not until you change mine," Malfoy responded stubbornly.

Hermione looked at him and laughed as she sat next to him on the bed, "I'm sorry Malfoy I just thought that you of all people would the like the attention."

"I don't know about everyone else but you seam to like what you see," Draco said as he moved closer to Hermione, with an evil look in his eyes.

"Well thanks to your slutty makeover on me people keep telling me that I'm turning into frickin' Pansy! Pansy! But the guys, you in particular, can't seam to take their eyes off me, "She said with a smirk and a wink as she stood up.

"What can I say Granger, Even a mudblood like you has a figure somewhere under your robe, I just helped bring it out," he said looking her up and down.

She scowled as she turned around.

Come on Granger I'm only human! I mean even a blind man would be all over you!"

She turned back around, "It's not that you prat! You called me a mudblood!" She climbed into his bed and hid beneath the covers.

"Look Granger, I'm sorry," he said scooting back so that he was leaning his back on the pillows. He tried to take the covers off but she has a tight grip on them.

He sighed. She peeked out from under the comforter, "Go away," she said in a small voice.

"You can't kick me out of my own bed!" he said slipping his hands under and tickling Hermione.

She laughed as she threw the covers at Draco trying to get him to stop.

"Stop! Stop," Hermione managed between breaths.

She started to tickle him and soon they were in an endless tickle battle.

They were rolling on the floor, and then on top of each other on the bed until a knock on the door interrupted them. Draco was on top of Hermione who was lying on the bed. They looked at each other and awkwardly got up. The knock came again.

"One minute!" Hermione shouted. She turned to Draco.

"Remember he's not the guy he says he is," Hermione rolled her eyes and held her hand out for her wand. He shook his head and reluctantly gave it to her.

"Thank you," she said as she got up from the bed.

Draco leaned back on his forearms as he watched Hermione unlock and then open the door.

"Hey so I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Taylor said, looking around to Draco who was still only in his boxers and glaring at him intensely.

"No, nothing that important," Hermione smiled as she stepped in front of Taylor's view of Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued listening to their conversation.

"Well I was going to room with Draco but I have a funny feeling that he wouldn't ah… Appreciate that?" He said as he leaned his shoulder on the side of the door.

Draco watched Hermione as she twirled a piece of her silky hair in-between her fingers and said, "Yea that does sound like him."

Draco was going to be sick. He would have left the room by now but he wanted to know what was going to happen.

"So I was just wonder if you would be kind enough to let me stay in your room, that is, until my room is ready."

"Umm," Hermione as she turned to look at Draco, who was shaking his head, she smiled, "Sure! I mean I have a queen-sized bed so it shouldn't be a problem. Oh and just warning you, I may kick or move around."

Draco flopped back on the bed, 'Why? Why does it please her to not listen to me at all!' He thought.

"Great! Well I'll just bring my stuff up then," Taylor said with a smile that could charm a snake.

Once Hermione close the door Draco lashed at her, "Were you just not paying attention to me or do you just do this to get under my skin?"

"Little bit of both," she smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm serious. He just thinks that you're a slut who he can shag."

Hermione marched, "Wow, you really think that it is impossible for any guy to like me without thinking that I'm a slut or that I'm only good for a shag!" Hermione shouted as her eyes filled with tears.

"That's not what I meant! He just thinks he can take advantage of you." Draco said as he stood up from the bed.

"Great! So you just think that I'm weak and can't even stick up for myself!"

"I did not say that!" Draco said in a panicked voice. He's not good with crying girls.

"Well what do you mean? Please explain then! Because it sounds like that's exactly what you meant. Just because I am muggle born, doesn't mean that I don't have a life and can't stand up for myself!" she yelled at the impatient Draco while she angrily paced in front of him, "I mean I know that you are an arrogant bastard who doesn't care about anyone's feeling but considering you are going to have to room with me for the rest of the year, I don't think that it is the wisest thing to insult me because both of us know who the better wizard is. Why would you care about my personal life anyways? I mean the last time I check—"

Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and simply said, "Shut. Up."

She glared at him as she whipped her remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Good now that you have come to your senses, you can walk your pretty little legs down stairs and tell Taylor that he can sleep in the common room," Draco said in his baby voice which only made Hermione glare at him harder.

"You know what? No. I refuse to listen to you! I mean how can I trust someone who is constantly trying to knock me down and make me feel small and powerless? Sorry Draco but I can take care of my self." Hermione finished as she headed to the bathroom door.

"Wait just one minuet. I'm just trying to warn you that he's not a good guy, and I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to you…. You know, that wasn't caused by me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just stay out of my life," she said as she marched through their bathroom and into her own room, where she sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

Draco walked to the doorway to the bathroom and saw that Hermione was deep in thought and he sighed, 'I wish she would just trust me. I guess I did give her no reason from the past to put any faith in me,' he thought as he went to his desk and sat down.

He was going to need to do some serious planning to get Taylor expelled, "Well no time like the present," Draco thought as he started to jot down a few things on his parchment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how do you like it? The story has gotten pretty slow but I promises that it will pick up next chapter. Review and check out my other stories!<strong>


	8. Plans and Announcements

Plans and Announcements

Here's the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was at a wedding. It may have inspired me for a new story so keep a sharp eye out :) now sit back, relax and enjoy!

...

Draco strolled confidently into the great hall for breakfast. After a horrible nights sleep, but that bad night lead to his exceptionally insane and slightly ingenious plan to get rid of Hermione's new roommate.

He was awake till at least one, unable to get to sleep because he kept hearing Hermione and Taylor talking and laughing. Finally when they turned in for the night, Draco still lay awake thinking about the last few days. Then the idea just came to him while he was thinking about what he had bought this year, in the shops in Diagon Alley. At that moment he smiled to himself and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of his newly thought up plan.

He sat down next to Blaise and helped himself to a piece of toast.

"You know, I had over-heard your fan club this morning and listened into some very interesting gossip," Blaise said after taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Let me guess. I slayed a Hungarian Horntail with my bare hands?" Draco asked casually before taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"No I believe that was last two or maybe three years ago. It was actually about you and the mudblood."

"What mudblood?" Draco asked as he started eating his toast. Blaise stared at him, "What?" Draco questioned while in the middle of a bite.

"Granger you idiot!"

"What about?" Draco said, ignoring his friends rude tone.

"Well that you two are well... Sorta kinda... Ah, going out?" He winced as if Draco was about to either hit him or flip out. But to his surprise, Draco started laughing. It started quietly but gradually got louder until everyone in the hall had turned to them to see what was going on.

Blaise looked at him strangely. And was completely shocked and partly horrified when he stood up and climbed to the top of the table.

"Hey everyone! My friend here believes that Hermione and I are going out!" Draco announced to all of the people in the Great Hall.

There was a moment of silence and then everyone including himself and the teachers burst out laughing. I mean, the two people who hated each other more than anything in the world dating?

Finally when everyone died down, someone shouted, "So is it true?"

Draco couldn't tell who had said that but boy was he angry, "Why the bloody hell would I be laughing at that thought of us being together!" He shouted.

There was silence once again and then Hermione walked in with books in hand. Everyone's head turned simultaneously to stare at her.

She stopped in her tracks with a confused look plastered onto her face, 'Why is everyone staring at me?' she thought as she continued walking to her normal spot at the Gryffindor table.

Right before she sat down she noticed Draco standing on his house table, practically frozen in place and still staring at her along with the rest of the school.

She looked down. Well she still did have her slutty outfit on but that is just because Draco cruelly told her that if she was sleeping next to a person that she didn't know, then she was a slut and deserved to look like one.

She shrugged to herself and sat down next to Ron and across from Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny. She leaned across the table, "What is going on, why is Malfoy on the table, and why the hell is everyone staring at me!" she whispered to Harry just loud enough for the four of them to hear.

"Umm... Well ya see-" Harry started but was quickly interrupted by Ginny.

"Basically, someone, probably Blaise, thought that you and Draco were going out so Draco got up onto his table and announced how funny and unrealistic it would be if you guys dated and then someone asked if it was true and Draco kinda flipped out and then you walked in," Ginny said in one breath.

"Oh," Hermione said as she looked over to the Ravenclaw table where she saw Taylor smiling at her. She blushed and turned back to her friends.

"So are you going to tell us who that hot Ravenclaw is that was smiling at you?" Ginny said making Harry and Ron look over to the other house table.

But before Hermione could answer Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"As most of you already know, Miss. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin are the Heads this school year," he paused and let everyone clap then continued, "Yes well we are all very happy for the two of you but there has been a slight change of tradition this year. There will be a third Head. He is new student and was put into Ravenclaw. An excellent student and quite the quidditch player. It is my honor to introduce you to Mr. Taylor Rasp!" no one clapped except for all of the Ravenclaws cheered loudly, as Taylor stood up and flashed a smile.

Draco rolled his eyes and realized that he was still on the table so he shrugged and started shouted that this was absurd and was joined by all of the Slytherins, Gryffindors and Huffelpuffs.

Dumbledore truest to quiet everyone down but with no avail.

Taylor quickly sat down with a frown making Malfoy smirk and then cross his arms over his chest and stood up taller in victory. He looked over at Hermione who was scowling at him. This just made his smirk even bigger.

Hermione shook her head in disappointment and looked away from the blond and looked at Taylor in pity.

Draco noticed this and glared at her, 'It doesn't matter,' he tried to convince himself, 'I'll get rid of him once my plan goes into action. Oh yes, my starting of a prank war, will be the last of Taylor Rasp.'

...

I hope u like this chapter! Next chapter is the classes and Draco's plan takes action! And there is a parenting project in muggle studies. So will Hermione be paired with Taylor, Draco or… Ron? Review!


	9. Potion Partners

Potions Partners

**Thanks for the responses on the last chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>After a very eventful breakfast, Hermione headed to Potions. Most of the school has either seen or heard of Hermione's juristic change in wardrobe, so they weren't that shocked when she walked in today.<p>

She took a seat next to Harry and got out all of her supplies while Harry asked her about Taylor.

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" Harry asked as he got his potions book.

"Well I guess I didn't think it mattered much and I was preoccupied with Draco and this," she said gesturing to her outfit that still hadn't been changed back to normal.

"Yea I guess its not really that important but all of the Huffelpuffs are spitting mad because they are the only house that doesn't have a Head to represent them."

Before Hermione could reply, Snape barged into the room causing the door to slam on the wall as always.

"Today I will be assigning your permanent potions partners for the entire year, and if anyone of you dare to complain, I assure you at least 30 points will be taken off for your house each day you are in this classroom," he paused to glare at all of the Gryffindors, "When I reads your names off of this list you will silently go and sit by your partner. Longbottom and Goyle," Neville gulped and sat next to his new partner, taking Draco's spot. Draco stood up and moved to the back of the classroom, " Potter and Parkinson," Pansy stood up and walked over to Harry's table. She made sure to glare at Hermione as she joined Draco in the back of the classroom, "Weasley, and Zabini," Ron grabbed his things and trudged to the desk where Blaise sat.

After Snape paired up the rest of the class, to those who hated each other most, only two remained. Draco and Hermione.

Hermione cursed her luck but it could have been worse. I mean she could have been with someone stupid like Harry's new partner.

She took the last table available, which was in the back corner of the classroom. She sat down and was quickly followed by Draco.

"Today you will be making Gregory's Unctuous Unction. The name of this potion is clever. "Unction" an ointment, derived from a Latin term meaning "to anoint with oil" while "unctuous" is derived figuratively from "unction" and refers to being flattering and friendly in an oily, slimy way," Snape said as he finished writing the ingredients on the board.

"Sorta like his hair," Draco whispered with a smile to Hermione, causing her to laugh.

Snape glared at her but then continued, "So this potion persuades the drinker that the giver is his or her very best friend."

"Ready to get the ingredients best friend?" Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got out supplies needed. Crushed Unicorn horn, powdered root of Asphodel, shredded Boomslang skin, Crocodile heart, powered Chinese Fireball dragon eggs, Fluxweed, Jobberknoll feathers, and Pomegranate juice.

Draco watched her as she started to measure 12 grams of the crushed Unicorn horn.

Without looking away from the Unicorn horn she questioned, "Draco are you going to help or just stare at me?"

Draco looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment but quickly regained his composure and smirked at her, "You caught me. You just look dazzling in the light of this dungeon, I couldn't resist."

"Hmm, I'm flattered, now get to work," Hermione said as she poured the first ingredient into the cauldron.

Draco chuckled as he poured four ounces of the Boomslang skin into the cauldron.

* * *

><p>"There all finished," Hermione said as she added the Jobberknoll feathers one by one.<p>

Once the last feather floated down and sunk into the translucent liquid, green smoke snaked out of the cauldron. After a few seconds the smoke faded away and a tall flame that resembled the goblet of fire's flame except that this one was green and of coarse smaller.

"Wow," Hermione and Draco said simultaneously in awe.

"Well done Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy I now have to—"

"Let it sit for a day and let it settle," The two students said at the same time again.

"Yes well it seams as though you two are already about a day ahead of the rest of the class," Snape said as they all looked at Neville and Goyle who had just spilled the entire crocodile heart into the potion causing a small explosion where the liquid start of the potion covered the two boys. Snape scowled at the failing pair then turned back to Hermione and Draco, "and it is only the second day of school. I suppose I will give you two something else to work on until the rest of the students finish."

He walked over to his desk and pulled an old book out of drawer and walked back over to them.

"This was mine when I was your age. They have taken out of a lot of the more advanced potion because of the danger issue, but I'm sure you two can handle it," he said looking between the two eager student, "You may start by brewing the Invisibility Potion. It takes one week and I think that it will be a good to-do between class projects."

Draco and Hermione nodded and then Snape went to go take points off of Gryffindor thanks to Neville's explosion.

"This is really complex," Hermione said as she pointed to the list of steps that they had to follow.

"Well it looks like we can get the first two steps done. Hey I wonder if her will let us keep some when we're done."

Hermione laughed as she sat down, "Maybe you but come on. He hates me because I'm in Gryffindor and me being Harry's friend just means I'm his third least favorite person ever. Actually make that forth, Neville."

Draco nodded in understanding as he started the first step of the potion. He got out the unicorn blood and poured it into a cylinder that Hermione was holding still.

* * *

><p>After class ended Hermione walked with Harry and Ron and listened to them complain about their new partners. Apparently they spent the class arguing instead of making their potion causing them to be far behind.<p>

'I guess Potions is just something that both of us like and that's why we both get along so well,' Hermione thought as she walked up the staircase, 'Well muggle studies is something that we completely disagree on so that should be interesting…'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey how do u like it? So is Hermione or Draco going to drink the potion? And does it have anything to do with a prank? Ok so next chapter is muggle studies and they are doing a project on family and parenting. REVIEW please!<strong>


	10. Confessions

Confessions 

This is a short chapter but trust me when I say that it will matter in the long run of the movie… go on… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After the double potions, Hermione, Ron and Harry walked into the Great Hall for lunch. They sat with Ginny who was talking to Lavender about gossip no doubt.<p>

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said in a mysterious way.

"Hey."

"Soooo, your rooming with likes, two of the hottest guys in the school?" Lavender asked as she laced her fingers, placed her elbows on the table and rested her head on the top of her hands.

"Yea I guess?" Hermione said as she put some grapes on her plate therefore not really paying attention to her.

"Ah ha! You just admitted that you think that their hot! Oh my god you like him! Or them?"

"What! I was just agreeing with you I don't think that they are hot! And I don't like them!"

"Oh my god you kissed him!" she whispered in and excided voice.

"How on earth did you get that from what I just said!" Hermione said angrily now paying full attention to the two giggling girls across of her.

"You didn't deny it!" Lavender said with a smile.

"Deny what?" Harry said curiously as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Nothing, just go back to talking about quidditch with Ron," Hermione said with a sweet smile. Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to his food and his ginger best friend, "Now, can I talk to you two in private?" Hermione asked as she got up.

"Ok," they said together with two very cheeky smiles.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked, with them behind her, to the girl's bathroom.

"Ok now spill!" Ginny squealed as the door to Myrtle's headquarters closed.

"I just kissed him ok," Hermione said as she leaned against a sink, knowing that she would be in there for a while with all of the questions she would have to answer.

"Wait you kissed him? Is he a good kisser?" Lavender asked in and excided tone.

"Yea he's a good kisser," she admitted as she cheeks turned slightly pink.

"So was it more than a kiss or did you guys like start snogging?"

"Just a kiss for about… Five seconds maybe," Hermione was a bad liar so she might as well tell the truth because they already know.

"Where and when?" Ginny asked quickly, in what Hermione likes to call her hyper voice.

"In our common room yesterday and guess what. I have to sleep in the same bed as him, now that there are three of us in the common room."

"I envy your life," Lavender stated simply making Hermione blush again.

"That Taylor guy is pretty hot too. Just think. A little love triangle with our little 'Mione stuck in the middle. Your life has officially become not boring," Ginny said in her sweetest voice.

"Wait! Which guy do you think I'm talking about?" Hermione asked with a stern look on her face as she looked back and forth between the two girls.

Lavender and Ginny looked at each other, "Well Draco of coarse! I mean some on. There was something going on between the two of you from the start," Lavender said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No! I was talking about Taylor! Draco said that her would change my slutty cloths back, IF I kissed Taylor."

"Then why don't you have your normal clothes back?" Ginny said still putting all of the pieces together.

"Well since Draco wouldn't let Taylor room with him… I did."

"Well girly, you are probably the most envied girl in the entire school. Just wait till Parv hears abo—," Lavender was cut off by Hermione.

"No. Merlin no. No one can know about this, or else they will think that I'm an even bigger slut than they already think I am!"

"Fine fine we promise not to tell… As long as you keep us updated on what's going on with your little love triangle," Ginny finished with a giggle.

"Oh alright but if I hear that anyone, anyone at all, hears about this… well lets just say I have got quite a few hexes up my sleeve in case something like this happens," Hermione said as she looked at her two friend seriously but then quickly breaking into a smile, "Ok now lets go back and finish lunch!"

* * *

><p>Little did any of the girls know, that their conversations was secretly being listened to by someone else…<p>

* * *

><p>Dun DUN <span>DUN!<span> So who is this mystery person? I know I said that this chapter would be about Muggle Studies but I decided that someone else should know about Hermione's secret. Well... stop reading and REVIEW!


	11. Muggle Studdies

Muggle Studies

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Ok now its time for Muggle Studies! Yay! Enjoy! (Oh and by the way someone reviewed and got the mystery person right ;)**

* * *

><p>Draco walked into Muggle Studies with a frown. He had always hated this class. It's not like he'll ever need something from that world that he doesn't already have. But seeing as it was required for one year and he had never taken it before, well he didn't really have a choice.<p>

He walked to the back of the class and watched all of the other students come in. He looked up to see Hermione talking to Taylor and laughing. He rolled his eyes as they sat in front of him. He put his head on the desk.

'Great. A class with all houses,' Draco thought as professor Burbage walked into the classroom.

"First things first today, go and sit next to the person that you hate most I this class and it must be one boy and one girl," almost the entire class looked at Draco. He smirked then winked at Hermione. She scowled and shook her head at him.

"Sorry everyone but I LOATH mu— Granger the most," Draco said with a smirk.

"Not half as much an I loath you," Hermione said just loud enough for everyone to hear. She stood up and angrily stomped back to Draco's desk. He stood up and joking bowed to her as he pulled out her chair. She rolled her eyes and sat down then crossed her arms, refusing to make eye contact with Draco.

After everyone had a partner, only Taylor remained. He didn't really know anyone, therefore couldn't choose anyone and besides there was an odd number of people in the class.

"Oh you must be new! Well you may just join any group that you would like," professor Burbage said with a kind smile.

'Please don't choose my group. Please don't choose my group," Draco thought just before Hermione said,

"Here you and come to our group Taylor," she said as she waved him down.

"Well look at that. A group that consists of all of our new Heads. That should make an interesting project," Professor said as the classes faces turned from board to confused once she mentions the word project.

"Yesterday was just a review class, today is the start of your new project. You will be in pairs and start on your new family lifestyle project."

Everyone groaned.

"Yes, well don't get upset at me. Dumbledore actually requested for this particular class to do this project. He said that it would ensure more house unity, now that the war has ended. Anyways, you will be pretending that you will be engaged to your partner for the first week of class and then married for the next and then you will be graded on how well you harness how muggles act."

"Well who are you going to be Malfoy? A house pet?" Hermione asked so the entire class could here.

"What do you mean? I'm stuck being your Husband for a month!" Draco said angrily, despising her for just making him say it out loud.

"No, I'd much rather marry Taylor," she said with an innocent smile.

"Yea well I'd rather marry Wesel-bee!" He said with a smirk.

"That explains so much," Hermione said calmly as everyone in the class except the Slytherins laughed as Draco's face turned red.

Before he could respond with a witty comeback professor Burbage interrupted their little disagreement, "Fine then, Taylor will become Hermione's Husband while Draco can be her lover. This is actually quite a common muggle situation, Hermione will be cheating on Taylor with Draco."

Everyone laughed except for the three Heads who were in shock.

"Remember class you will be living in a different part of the castle and will have to room with your partner. I am giving you each a bracelet that is magically programmed to register feeling. There is also be a muggle invention called video cameras installed in each of the rooms, so that everyone thanks this project seriously, but not to seriously," She said as she glared at some of the guys, "And I trust you all know what that means."

For the rest of the class she went over rules, like each pair had to share a king size bed, they didn't have to act like a couple in classes and they have to sit with each other in the great hall.

At the end of the class when everyone was leaving she called for Hermione and Draco to her desk.

Hermione looked at Taylor and shrugged then walked to her professors' desk with Draco at her side.

"Well I was not planning on having a group of three but we will make this work. Hermione, you will pretend to like Taylor when he is around, but will make excuses and then go and spend as much time as you can with Draco before Taylor finds out. As for you Draco, you know that she has a fiancé but also knows that it is you that she really loves. And as soon as possible, Hermione will tell Taylor that Draco decided not to do this project and got an F," professor Burbage said as she looked at the pair of students who looked at each other then laughed.

"Wait your serious about that," she pointed to Draco, "Being my lover?" Hermione asked between laughs.

"Yea, I mean, me and Granger? Wait your being serious aren't you?" Draco asked as his laughter died down.

Yea I am and if you don't do exactly what I said… Well I assure you that you are going fail this class! Do you understand?"

"Yes," they said in unison as their heads dropped.

"Good and remember that you don't have act like a couple in classes. Now go on to your next class," She said as she waved them out the door.

Once they were in the hallway Draco snaked his arm around her waist. She smacked his arm and walked as fast as she could, trying to get away from him but with no avail.

"Oh come on Granger! We're practically a secret couple now," Draco said as he stepped in front of her causing her to stop walking, "Fine Malfoy. Fine. Think what you like just stay away from me," she said as she pushed him out of her way.

"Well I didn't know that you were so keen on failing," he said as he walked past her.

She scowled in frustration and stopped walking, "OK."

"Sorry," Draco said as he cupped his hand around his ear.

"Fine we'll do this, but if you even try anything… sneaky. I swear that I'll hex you into next Friday!"

"Can't wait," Draco said with a wink as put his arm around her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes as they walked to Herbology.

After Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts she explained the project to Harry, Ron and Ginny. They felt bad for her when she was rooming with Malfoy, and now she had to pretend to like him.

Hermione couldn't handle having to eat lunch with the whole love triangle thing so she just went to the kitchens. The house elves made her a salad and she thanked them and asked if she could spend the rest of the day in there.

* * *

><p>It was about 9:30 when Hermione finally packed up her things and thanked all of the elves as she left for her common room.<p>

She crawled through the portrait whole to find Draco reading by the fire.

He didn't even look up as he asked, "So where were you at dinner?"

"In the library."

"Hmm, well I'll be waiting for you in my room tonight," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and headed up to her room, knowing what he said had to happen unless she wanted to fail.

* * *

><p>After explaining to Taylor that Draco refused to take part in the project, she insisted that she had to do more studying and that he just go to bed, because it could take a while.<p>

He looked sad but agreed as he crawled into their bed.

Hermione closed the door and headed into Draco's room.

She put a spell on the room to make it sound proof just before lecturing Draco about having to keep his room more tidy.

Finally after at least two hours of pure fighting, the "lovers" settled into bed.

They both lay awake thinking the same thing, 'This is going to be the most painful month of my life'

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Review!<strong>


	12. Soaring like a Snake?

Soaring like a… Snake?

**Next chapter up! This one is a little different because it is the start of a completely unhogwarts related place. Don't hate on it too much! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Things continued normally for a few days. Or as normal as things could get when you are stuck in a love triangle with your archenemy and your crush.<p>

Hermione played it cool until Saturday when she completely lost it.

Draco had used the potion that they had used and backed it into a cupcake. Hermione should have known better than to trust that Draco was doing something nice that didn't benefit him in some way. But after she finished it she felt something warm growing in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly had the urge to follow Draco around and do whatever he wanted.

He made her do his laundry, clean his room, get him food from the kitchen, and polish his Firebolt 9000. Finally the potion wore off and the pair of them were called to professor Burbage's room.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should know better then using a potion to mess with ones feelings. Especially when you knew specifically that it was against the rules of the project."

"Sorry it won't happen again," Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"You better pray that it doesn't! Now get back to your common room, both of you!"

* * *

><p>Hermione refused to speak to Draco the entire way up to their room.<p>

"Why are you being like this? It wasn't THAT bad. Just a harmless joke."

Hermione turned around to face him, "You don't get it do you?" Hermione practically screamed.

Draco looked bewildered as he stopped in his tracks. He shook is head as she glared at him.

"That's what I thought," she said as she turned back around and headed to the portrait.

Draco just stood in the hallway for a few minuets in shock. When he snapped out of it she caught up to Hermione and grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around.

"What don't I get? Why are you more mad than you would usually be?" He asked with a soft but sincere tone that Hermione was caught off guard by.

"Well if you must know…" she sighed, "I'm sick and tired of you treating me like dirt. OK I get it that I'm muggle born and I get that you hate me for that, but it doesn't mean that I'm not still a person who has feelings and wants a little respect," she finished as she looked up into his story grey eyes.

"I think I know a way to make it up to you. But we have to get something first," he said as he took Hermione's wrist and pulled her along to their room.

* * *

><p>"You wait here. I'll be right back," Draco said just before crawling into the portrait hole.<p>

Hermione leaned on the plain stonewall as she thought what Draco was doing and what he meant by "I think I know a way to make it up to you."

'Probably just another one of his tricks' she thought just before Draco came of the common room, broomstick, his swim trunks, a dark green two piece and… Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jellybeans?

"That's strange," she thought as she let herself be pulled down stairs and through hallways.

"Well are you going to walk or would you like me to carry you there?" Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione stopped moving all together, causing Draco to stumble backward.

"For the last time. Where. Are. We. Going," she said impatiently.

"Draco smirked yet again, "Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Then what's with the broom, bathing suits and candy?"

"Ah, another surprise. Now lets go!" He exclaimed as he picked Hermione up bridal style and started down the hall.

"Malfoy! Put me down this instant!" Hermione laughed as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, to keep herself from falling.

They laughed together until they were outside the castle, where he set her down and the pair of them calmed down.

"Well… Get on." Draco said as he mounted onto his Firebolt 9000. He took he arm and led her to the back of his broomstick.

"No no no no no," she said quickly as she pulled her arm out of his grasp, "I can't fly."

"Can't or are to scared to?"

"Both," she said as she hung her head.

"Well some Gryffindor you turned out to be," he laughed, "I thought all Gryffindors were suppose to be brave. You probably should have been in that sissy house. Oh what's it called…"

"Huffelpuff?" she with gritted teeth.

He laughed, "Yea those guys are pansies and they only care about their looks. Not to mention their as dumb as a—"

"Enough! Fine I'll ride your stupid broom, but we're going very slow and VERY low to the ground. Clear?"

He took a step closer, leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Crystal."

* * *

><p>Finally after 20 minuets of persuading her to get on his broom, she got on. Before she could jump off and run back into the castle, Draco kicked off from the ground just before saying, "Hold on tight!"<p>

They flew straight up into the clouds, almost vertically. Hermione screamed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Draco's waist.

He smirked as he leaned forward to go faster which only made Hermione scream louder.

She squinted her eyes shut for what seamed like hours.

"You can open your eyes now," Draco said with a smile.

"No"

He tried to pry her laced fingers from his torso but gave up after a couple of minutes.

"Granger you're suffocating me. My lungs can't take the pressure," he laughed as Hermione slightly loosened he grip.

Draco shifted his position on the broom so that he was facing Hermione.

"You better open your eyes on the on the count of three or else I'll take a nosedive.

"1… 2… 3…"

She reluctantly opened her eyes. She gasped at the view. They were hovering just above a layer of fluffy clouds. The skyline was a vibrant variety of colors infused into shades of bright orange, light pink, lavender and sunflower yellow.

"Its beautiful," Hermione stuttered out.

Draco studied Hermione's expression as she took in the view. She turned back to him and he quickly looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

At the same time Hermione realized that her arms were still around Draco. She removed them quickly and tucked a loose piece of hair behind he ear.

Yea sometimes I like to come here before quidditch matches. It helps me relax."

"Yea I can see why," Hermione said as she took another look around, "This was nice but I still don't understand the reason for needing the swim suits."

"This is only half of it," Draco said with a smile as he turned around and swooped down beneath the clouds.

Hermione was still scared of falling to her death but kept her eyes open as they glided across the surface of the glistening lake.

She took her arms off of the broom and spread them out as if about to hug the wind. She saw the movie the titanic.

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw what Hermione was doing. He was confused but seeing her so care free and happy made him smile as they continued to his surprise destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all who are cool enough to read this. Here's a preview for the next chapter!<strong>

"This is absolutely marvelous" Hermione said in awe.

"Yea I have never really shown anyone before but I hope sharing it with you will slightly redeem myself for how I have acted lately.

**Yea so that wasn't much but I wanted to make up a place that is well… magical in more ways than one ;)**

**I'm leaving for NYC tomorrow for a week and a half so there might be only 1 or 2 updates.**

**REVIEW! (but don't be to mean)**


End file.
